1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method that discriminately displays contents having a similar type from contents that do not have the similar type.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional functions besides the basic calling function. For example, user can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos or other broadcasts, send and receive text and voice messages, etc. using their mobile terminal. Further, as the number of functions provided on the mobile terminal has increased, so has the amount of information displayed on the terminal.
In addition, mobile terminals include directional keys that the user may press to move a cursor from one selected item to another. Thus, when the terminal displays a plurality of contents in a list, the user can press a directional key to navigate between the items in the list.
For example, if the user of the terminal selects one of the contents, the terminal highlights the selected content or places a cursor on the selected content. Then, the user can move the cursor from the currently selected content to another content using the direction key(s) provided on the terminal. For instance, when the user wants to move from a first content at a second row to a second content at a sixth row, the user manipulates the downward direction key four times to select the second content.
Therefore, the user has to manipulate the direction keys many times to move between the different contents displayed on the terminal. This is inconvenient and time consuming for the user.